


TSP

by echoedsongever



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: Lofter河蟹外链AO3完整版自寻吧，咳，我实在太懒了……





	TSP

　　突然感到些羞涩，Merlin不安地垂下头玩着拇指的指甲，他的心跳声简直就是打雷：“你为什么要那样？昨晚上。”

　　Merlin再抬头时Arthur已经移到了床边，他靠得那么近Merlin无法呼吸。Arthur的拇指划过Merlin的脸颊，他微微颤抖着侧过头，迎向他的碰触。

　　“因为我想。”Arthur安静地说，“从第一天你和Gwen一起出现时开始。”

　　“Fuck，”Merlin挤出这个词，他闭上眼睛，不再压抑从见到Arthur的第一眼开始胸中堵塞的欲望。

　　温暖的嘴唇轻触了他，他呜咽一声压过去，抬手靠向Arthur。他的手掌落在Arthur的肩膀上，拇指摩挲着他的脖子。

　　Merlin回吻他。与昨晚的绝望激烈不同，这个吻纯洁、温暖而轻柔，让他控制不住自己的心跳。

　　“我以为你喜欢Elena。”

　　“从没，”Merlin在亲吻的间隙间回答，“从咖啡馆的第一眼起就想扑到你身上，哪怕你是个混蛋蠢货。”

　　Arthur看上去有些羞涩，他微微退开，笑容几乎带点儿难过：“啊，fuck，呃。那是因为……呃，我是……”

　　Merlin听他结结巴巴解释着，几乎要笑出来：“你是在嫉妒，是吧？”这想法令他毫无羞耻心地高兴起来。

　　“滚开。”Arthur看向旁边，但他脸红了。

　　“你嫉妒得发狂。”

　　“唔，谁让你只对她有兴趣。”Arthur咬牙说，他依旧没有看Merlin。

　　Merlin心头突然涌起一阵怒火，他推着Arthur的胸膛把他推倒在床，Arthur瞪大眼睛向上看着他。

　　“去你的，”他压着Arthur的腿跨坐在他身上，“你考虑过我的感受吗？我以为自己爱上了个有超正女朋友的直男。你就不能稍微给个暗示什么的？”

　　Arthur支起胳膊，他看着上方的Merlin，嘴唇卷起一个满意的微笑：“爱上？”

　　Merlin意识到他坦白的太多了，他垂下眼，注视着自己放置在Arthur腹部的双手。缓缓移动手指，他触摸着柔软的T恤，其下结实的肌肉微微颤抖。再抬头时他看到Arthur眼睛暗沉地凝视着他，Merlin快控制不住自己了。Arthur张开口，似乎要说什么，但Merlin俯身用一个吻封住了他未出口的话。这次不再是刚才那样温柔地吻，Merlin张开嘴，舌尖舔着Arthur的下唇。再次被压回床上时Arthur发出一声呻吟，他攥紧Merlin的头发，被迫微微张开双唇。

　　他们亲吻，直到Merlin的下颌开始疼痛，但他不愿意停止在Arthur口中作乱，对方发出的小小呜咽声美好得几乎能用舌尖品尝到。他越来越难以忽视自己正压在Arthur身上这一事实，必须竭尽全力才能防止自己继续下压来缓解一些需求。最后是Arthur先承受不住，他只微微移了下臀部的角度，就导致两人呼吸错了一拍。吻慢慢地平缓下来，直到他们似乎只是抵着对方喘息，急促的气流交汇在一起。

　　Merlin口袋里的手机突然作响，打破了这静谧的一刻，震动如电流般窜过他们二人的身体。Merlin困惑地低下头，他不好意思地看了Arthur一眼然后起身。

　　“天啊，”他死死盯着屏幕，然后惊慌失措地转向Arthur，“是你爸。我告诉过他昨晚有聚会，他大概是来询问进展的。”

　　“接。”Arthur催他，抬手放在Merlin的大腿上。隔着皮肤Merlin也能感到那灼烧的热度。那带来一种古怪的安慰，似乎缓和了正要急速涌起的恐慌。

　　“神啊，”Merlin嘟囔一声，颤抖着手指接起电话。“您好，”他努力试图听上去正常些，但没成功。Arthur朝他露齿一笑。

　　“Emrys先生，”Uther的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来——也可能是因为Merlin的脑子离家出走了，“希望你一切都好。”

　　“呃，是。”Merlin强迫自己别去看Arthur，不然他实在没法和Uther交谈，“刚刚学习完。”

　　“嗯，很好。十分睿智的举动。我尽量没有提前打电话，但我相信你现在并没有头痛在床。”

　　“没，我已经起了。”他欢快得语气太假了，Arthur咬着腮生怕自己笑出来。

　　“我相信你已经完成了任务。”

　　Merlin低头看向Arthur，他真让人挪不开眼。他的嘴唇红肿而湿润，两颊绯红，一直延伸到颈部。他看上去那么色情，Merlin实在没法阻止这景色一路奔向他的阴茎——考虑到他目前的通话对象这有点儿不利。

　　“呃，可以这么说吧，没错。”他小声回答。

　　Uther似乎颇具赞赏地哼了一声：“所以他们已经分手了？”

　　“啊是的，分得干干净净。”

　　Arthur无声地笑着摇头，Merlin警告地瞪了他一眼，手按在Arthur的腹部稳住他。他正通话的人是Uther，他实在不需要其他干扰了。

　　“干得不错，Emrys先生。你的价值不可估量。”

　　“嗯，呃。几周后见，Pendragon先生。”

　　

　　挂掉电话，Merlin愣愣地盯着手机，直到被Arthur的大笑拉回神。他头向后甩，暴露的颈部令Merlin喉咙发干。随手把手机甩到床头柜上，Merlin俯身把脸埋在Arthur的脖子位置，摩挲着那里的皮肤。Arthur的笑声开始颤抖，慢慢变为呻吟，Merlin的下体瞬间回应，他移动着臀部一次次向下挤压，直到他们两人都开始战栗。

　　“我真不敢相信你让我做了什么，”Merlin贴着Arthur的脖子说，用牙齿轻咬着他跳动的颈动脉。

　　Arthur挺腰迎向他，一手按着Merlin的臀部一手按在他腰背处，用力把他往下压。Merlin额头抵在Arthur肩窝，几乎无法自拔。

　　“你活该。”Arthur气息不稳，不过Merlin看过去时他回了个淘气的笑容，“谁让你想拆散我和我的假女友。”

　　Merlin忧郁地看着他：“我也觉得。”

　　“嘿，别这样，”Arthur伸手抚平Merlin眉间的褶皱，后者才意识到他在皱眉。

　　这动作异常的温情，突如其来的迷恋席卷了Merlin，他猛地坐起来，生怕被拒绝似的抓住Arthur的T恤下摆。卷起T恤从Arthur头上脱下扔到一边时，他的手指幽灵一样划过了温暖的肌肤。Merlin也脱下了自己的，中途差点儿卡住胳膊，而Arthur一直紧抓着他的臀部。他的目光牢牢锁在Arthur赤裸的皮肤上，手指一路向上抚摸过Arthur的身体，感受着他的肌肉如何回应。他俯下身，嘴唇舔弄着Arthur的锁骨，味蕾的感觉令Merlin如坠云端。

　　“Merlin。Fuck，”Arthur从牙缝里挤出几个音节，“在我死前把这该死的裤子脱掉。”

　　他坐起来，朝Arthur露齿微笑：“你说的太夸张了，Arthur。”

　　Arthur跟他一样坐起身，伸胳膊拦住Merlin的背把他按在自己身上。“你可能以为我在说笑，”Arthur吻着Merlin的下颌，轻柔地舔弄着，“但我可是认真的。”

　　Merlin的手指插入Arthur的头发攥紧。Arthur迷人得无可救药的头发在手指间穿梭的触感，还有他落在脖子敏感处的嘴唇都令Merlin几乎昏厥，喉咙深处发出尴尬得哭泣似的声音。抓着Arthur的头发迫使他抬头，Merlin弯下腰粗暴的吻上他的嘴唇——他撞上了Arthur的牙，这角度也并不舒适，但他不在乎。

　　“该死的裤子。”Arthur抵着他的嘴唇说，Merlin的笑声在他自己听来有些歇斯底里。

　　为了让Arthur别再管裤子，Merlin强迫自己从Arthur身上起来，笨手笨脚地脱着自己的衣服。没精力搞任何花样，他们只是飞快地脱着，偶尔从眼角瞥对方一眼。看到Arthur支起的阴茎Merlin颤抖着手开始脱袜子。

　　注视着Arthur光洁的皮肤下移动的肌肉，突出的髋骨，Merlin几乎承受不住对他的欲望。他不由自主地伸手抚摸着他右胯，Arthur停下脱袜子的手抬起头，启唇不稳地呼吸着。Merlin疯一般想要他的全部，以至于不知该如何是好。

　　“来。”Arthur低喃说，他环着Merlin的脖子，让他压倒在自己身上。

　　他们再次贴在一起，双腿纠缠，Arthur硬而湿的阴茎抵着他，唇一路从锁骨舔到他的下巴。Merlin反应剧烈地颤抖着，他试图保持呼吸平稳，却又血脉贲张。他咬住唇，来咽下喉咙深处疯狂的呻吟，但Arthur伸到中间握住他们阴茎的手击碎了他的努力。Merlin猛颤一下，头落在Arthur肩膀上，发出一声几乎羞愧的呻吟。他闭上眼睛，迷失在Arthur平稳的掌心中。

　　“天啊。”Merlin用力压在Arthur皮肤上低叹。

　　Arthur侧脸摩挲着Merlin的脸颊搜寻着他的唇，Merlin侧过头，下唇碰到他，然后他们同时张开嘴开始深吻。舌头温柔地徐徐交缠着，慵懒却又深入。

　　“操，”Arthur低声抱怨，他退开一些又印下一个吻，“我现在就想要。”

　　Merlin点头，他说不出话，只能看着Arthur够向床头柜的抽屉，摸索着润滑剂和套子。没时间去想一切是怎么发生的了，Merlin开始考虑Arthur是会把他按在床上，还是让他用乘骑位，直到他双腿颤抖为止。这画面令他闭上眼睛，阴茎微微跳动着。

　　等到感到Arthur从他身下退开，Merlin睁开眼，却看到他蹙眉翻身趴在了床上。高耸的性欲令Merlin的脑子迟缓而麻木，直到Arthur分开膝盖，缓缓地伸向臀部的幽暗处时，他才反应过来。Arthur探进一根润滑过的手指做着扩张，扭腰迎向自己的手腕，Merlin的全身的血瞬间冲入耳朵，他的手本能的向下握住自己的阴茎，来缓解几乎疼痛的渴望。Arthur扭头越过肩膀看着Merlin，加入第二跟手指操弄着自己。

　　“Shit。”Merlin嗓音破裂。

　　他完全无法把目光从箍着Arthur手指的肌肉上移开，还有延伸到Arthur脖子的红晕，以及他扭身看过来时咬着的唇。直到Arthur发出一声啜泣把他猛地从恍惚中拉回神来，他笨手笨脚地取过卷落在床单里的安全套，颤抖着手撕开。就跟从没戴过套子似的，他的手指好像忘了如何动作，他几乎要为自己的笨拙而羞窘，直到他注意到自慰着的Arthur已经闭上了眼睛。

　　扯开Arthur的手，Merlin拿来一只枕头垫到Arthur的腰下，他粗喘着气，看着Arthur手指退开，无法闭合的洞口暴露在空气中。终于真切地意识到他就要干Arthur，Merlin心跳得飞快。不知为何他一直以为情况会相反，而且妈的，那样也不错，但Arthur趴在他自己的床上，翘着屁股等Merlin干这一场景实在太色情了，他几乎回不过神来。

　　他紧紧抓住Arthur的屁股挺身而入，指甲在肌肤上留下新月形的掐痕，他的脉搏疯狂地跳动着，太阳穴有如雷鸣。Arthur夹紧穴口，Merlin紧紧闭着眼一动不动，感觉自己仿佛是潜入了深海。他正努力抓紧最后的理智，可Arthur开始低低地呻吟，难耐地蹭着他，然后一切就失控了。Merlin猛吸一口气，按照Arthur的节奏挺动，之后顺理成章——他们彼此挤压，每一次撞击都愈来愈接近疯狂。

　　他完全没想过Arthur会这样迷乱又失态地躺在他身下，他的脸颊紧紧压在枕头里，手指紧抓着床单，发情般迎向他的节奏，却又死死压抑着呻吟。他闭着眼，分开的双唇间泄出凌乱的喘息，还有他发出的那些该死的声音，Merlin一辈子都忘不掉。他再也不可能对着其他人硬成这样了，他以后怎么办。该死的Arthur和他做爱时完美的脸，他粗野地刺入，比以往更深，Arthur弓背发出一声破碎的啜泣，Merlin俯下身。现在他覆在Arthur的背上，嘴唇贴在他的颈部，吻着他皮肤上凝结的薄汗。他觉得今天唯一可能的结局就是自己因为快感而昏过去。

　　他的嘴唇擦过Arthur的耳朵，不稳地低语：“你根本不可能有女朋友，不是吗？我竟然会以为你和Elena是一对。你明明爱死被操了。”

　　Arthur只是更加用力迎向他，脸埋在枕头里，发出模糊的闷哼。

　　“你爱这个爱得要死。”Merlin都不像自己了。他从没对任何人说过这种话，但他停不下。他唯一能做的就是一下接一下撞击着，在Arthur的耳边吐露越来越不成句的词语。

　　“Oh，god。Fuck。Fuck。”Arthur破碎的声音开始颤抖，他睁开眼看向上方的Merlin，脸颊晕红，肿胀的双唇张开。

　　Merlin不愿让任何人见到这样的Arthur，绝不。这想法非常可怕，但他无法否认。他想让Arthur只对自己展现这一面，淫乱，放荡，扭腰提臀，好像离了他的阴茎就活不下去。Merlin闭上眼，埋首在Arthur的脖颈处，他无助地叹息一声，开始无规律地冲刺。

　　身下的Arthur僵了一瞬，然后猛地弓起腰高潮了，他的手指紧紧攥着床单，半句干涩的“Merl-”转成变调的尖叫。无法抵御他高潮的附带感觉，Merlin咬着他的皮肤压下喉咙里涌上的所有声音，他又深又狠地冲撞几下，然后吻着Arthur的脖子呢喃着他的名字，发泄在他身体深处。

　　有那么一会儿他觉得全身的骨头都被抽走了，大脑一片混沌。直到身下的Arthur动了动身，他才微微苦笑着拖起沉重的身体。维持着闭眼的动作他翻过身，陷入床单里。旁边有人在移动，然后Arthur帮他褪下安全套，Merlin有些羞窘他竟然忘了自己动手，可Arthur伸长胳膊搂住他的腰，这微弱的愧意便转化成了餍足。

　　Arthur小幅度蹭着Merlin的脖子，尽管每一秒钟他的疲惫都在加深，但Merlin依旧凝聚起一丝理智。

　　“你觉得如果你爸爸发现了，他会停止资助我吗？”Merlin平静地问。

　　“我们不告诉他。”Arthur埋在他脖子里小声回到。

　　不知为何Merlin并未感到应有的安慰。也许他脑子进水了，但他有点儿担心Arthur是不是和他一样认真。

　　“为什么不？”他盯着天花板，努力阻止思绪滑往最糟糕的方向。

　　Arthur抬头，微微挑眉看着Merlin。

　　“你真是蠢得没边儿，”Arthur用鼻尖摩挲着Merlin的脸颊。“因为啊，”他的声音掠过Merlin的皮肤，“这不关我父亲的事儿，我不需要他乱插手。”

　　“啊哦。”

　　“嗯，‘啊哦’。”

　　两个小时后Merlin醒来，发现Arthur睡觉的时候很黏人。他们四肢缠在一起，热得像是高烧，他都要觉得这有些烦人了，低头却看到Arthur枕着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴在上面睡着正香。Merlin挣脱出一只手，抚摸着Arthur的头发温柔地微笑起来。


End file.
